Consumers are increasingly using automated mechanisms to perform every day transactions. Kiosks exist to avoid enterprise personnel and lines. These automated kiosks allow consumers to perform transactions with an enterprise or agency with little to no human intervention. Individuals also perform transactions online and are capable of using their smart phones to check out of stores.
Some transactions, via mobile phones or other portable devices, also require security with delivery of secure content from an enterprise to a customer. For example, automated processing of boarding passes from airlines requires direct delivery of the boarding pass from the airlines to the phone, laptop, or tablet of a customer.
Often this secure content is represented as a barcode, the barcode distributed to a smart phone of a user and the user presents the barcode to complete a transaction, such as entry to an airport gate, entry to an event, and the like. The barcode is an image that is scanned to reveal specific information to a barcode reading device.
The problem with barcode processing is that the barcode is rendered to an image by a server based on predefined settings for a particular smart phone and then distributed to the smart phone as an image. The predefined settings may not accurately reflect the capabilities and specific configuration of a user's smart phone so that the barcode is sometimes not capable of being scanned from the smart phone.
In addition, the server that provides the rendering of a barcodes to mobile devices can become loaded when multiple users are simultaneously requesting barcodes. Moreover, the network connections to and from the server can become bottlenecked with bandwidth issues because the transmission of image data is voluminous.